Masked
by xKillerrabbitx
Summary: They took away his family, his face and the love of his life and now he only wants revenge ...


**Hello guys :)**

**I have now an amazing beta reader algold29 :)**

**I hope you like the idea ^^**

**********Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. Glee is not mine.

Do you believe in love at first sight? Well, Rachel didn't believe in it...until she met him. He was tall, really tall. His eyes were brown and innocent, his hair was brown too and wild and his lopsided smile just cute.

She met him on a hot summer day. Her car broke down so she called the emergency service and he showed up. He wore a uniform and looked like a real mechanic...and kind of sexy. He said his name was Finn Hudson, it suited him perfectly. She said her name too and wanted to shake his hand but stopped when she saw that grease was all over his hand. He apologized sweetly, she just smiled shyly.

Finn was a really good mechanic. He fixed some things on her car (Rachel didn't know even the name of the things he repaired). He started to explain the problem, Rachel could only watch how his big hands worked on the motor of her car. Luckily he fixed the problem fast because if her father knew that her new car had broken down she would get in a lot of trouble. Her car was very expensive, but it was typical for a rich girl like Rachel. Yes Rachel was rich, her father was one of the richest men in Ohio.

It was somehow weird to give Finn money. It was like they would never meet again, like a goodbye. But Rachel wanted to see him again. He was so cute, so charming and so handsome. Finn was as nervous as Rachel at this moment. The two of them looked at each other for at least ten minutes until Rachel finally spoke up. She reached in her purse and gave him her number. "That's my number. You can call me if you want to." she said. Finn looked at the card in his dirty hands and nodded happily. "Cool, I will."

Rachel got back in her car and started to drive. Five minutes later she got the message she was waiting for. - Hey it's Finn :) Now you have my number too –

They messaged each other a lot and met up for dates. Finn was just the perfect guy and Rachel the most beautiful girl he ever met. Their first kiss was at a picnic date under the stars. It was magical. Soon they were a couple, lovers.

Finn's family was amazing. They liked Rachel and Rachel liked them too. Everything was perfect. Well not everything. Rachel's dad didn't like Finn at all. He looked at her boyfriend like he was something disgusting. Why? 'Cause Finn wasn't rich, Finn didn't have an expensive house or car.- Finn was just a small town boy, who worked at a workshop. Rachel felt ashamed because of her father. She loved Finn with all her heart and she knew that he loved her too. Rich or not, you can't choose with who you fall in love with. Her father asked him stupid questions like if he could give Rachel what she needed. She could see how unconformable Finn was. He knew he couldn't buy her such expensive things, but he would do anything in the world to make her happy.

"You can't buy everything with love. My little girl has needs. Rachel, I thought you would meet a man that isn't a poor boy. I must say I am disappointed." Her father said.

That was enough. Rachel stood up, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and defended him.

"Not everything is about money Daddy!" She screamed at him and left with Finn. She apologized many times for the behavior of her father. Finn just kissed her and told her that it wasn't her fault and that he still loved her. She smiled and told him she loved him too.

* * *

Finn had a surprise for Rachel. He invited her to his workshop and led her to his office.

"Close your eyes!" he told her.

Rachel grinned and closed her eyes.

"Don't cheat!" he warned her and started to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm not!" Rachel laughed.

When Finn's shirt was open and his bare chest was showing, he grabbed her hand and put it on the side of his heart. Rachel smiled at the feeling of his soft skin.

"Are you trying to seduced me?"

"Nope, you can open your eyes!"

And she did. Rachel saw nothing new, only Finn's bare chest. She kissed his chest and smiled against his skin.

"I think I would like the surprise more if you were completely naked Baby." she said.

Finn chuckled.

"That isn't the surprise. Look under your hand!"

Rachel pulled her hand away from the side of his heart and saw what he meant. He had tattooed her name on the side of his heart and there was even a little star behind it.

"Finn, tattoos are forever."

"I will love your forever, Rachel." He took her hand in his." You mean so much to me. I want us to be forever too."

He kneeled down on one knee. Oh my God! Rachel thought.

"Finn..."

He took out a small red box from his pocket. He opened it, a beautiful diamond ring was inside.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel's heart answered the question.

" Yes! In every language in the world. Si, qui, yes!"

Finn's hand trembled as he put the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand, stood up and pulled her up for a long passionate kiss. This was pure love...but everything had a bad side. After they pulled away, Rachel started to worry.

"My dad...my dad won't accept this."

"Then we are going to elope or something. Rachel, I love you."

"Where?"

Finn placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Everywhere! Where do you want to go?"

There was always a place Rachel loved the most.

"New York?"

"Then we are going to New York!"

" But your workshop!"

"I have some money saved up and if I sell the workshop, then we could easily build a new life in New York." Finn confessed.

He wanted to leave his hometown for her, he wanted sell his workshop for her. Rachel grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him again.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you too. I think I can sell the workshop next week, there were some interested people and then we can elope."

* * *

Everything was planned. After two days Finn and Rachel would elope. Late at night, Finn was still in his office to prepare the papers, which were important to sell the workshop. It wasn't very easy for him to leave everything behind, but he loved Rachel and a new start couldn't be that bad. His cell phone rang, of course it was Rachel.

"Hey fiance." He said as he picked up.

He heard Rachel's shy laughing.

"I love it when you call me that." she confessed.

"Don't get used to it. You will soon be Rachel Hudson and my beautiful wife."

Rachel blushed. She leaned against her pillow and smiled.

"I love you." she said.

And she did love him so much. She would do anything for him. Rachel put her necklace on and grinned at the sight of her ring. She wanted to wear it so badly, but if her father saw it then the whole plan would be messed up.

"Mmmm love you too."

"Are you still at the workshop?" Rachel asked him.

It was really late and she didn't like it that he was there alone.

"Yep, but I'm now finished with the paper work and ready to go home."

He put the sheets in the drawer and grabbed his jacket.

"I can't wait to elope with you." he heard her say.

"Me too. I'm going home now, okay? I'll call you later." Rachel sighed.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you."

After those three words he hung up. Finn left his office, but was suddenly punched on the ground. He looked up and saw three men. They wore black clothes, each of them had a baseball bat in their hand.

"You wanted to elope with 's daughter? Big Mistake!" one of them screamed.

He had blond short hair and seemed to be the leader. 's daughter? How did they know about the plan to elope? Before Finn could stand up, they hit him with the bat on the chest. Finn groaned out of pain.

"Assholes!" Finn hissed.

"You keep making mistakes, Hudson." The leader said.

The other two guys hit him again with their bats. They hit his legs, his arms and his chest. Finn felt like his legs were broken. But that wasn't enough for the three guys. The leader started to punch him with his fist on his face.

"Stupid small town boy!"

Finn couldn't move anymore. Each of his bones hurt like hell. His face was swollen, his lips and his nose were bleeding and he got a black eye.

The leader pulled a knife out of his pocket. Finn's eyes went wide as he came near his face with it.

"Our boss told us to give you a painful death. What would happen if I cut your pretty face, huh?"

He was brutal and heartless. The two guys behind him laughed as Finn tried to escape from the knife. But the leader grabbed his face and cut from his left eyebrow down to his cheek.

"Arrrgghh!" Finn screamed.

"You want more?" The leader teased and cut a line from his right ear to his cheek.

Everything hurt, nothing was clear, the world went black.

Proudly the three guys watched the unconscious Finn. They grabbed the gasoline cans and started to spread the gasoline all over Finn's workshop. After finishing the cans, they got out.

"And that's the end of the small town boy, who truly believed that he could elope with the one and only Rachel Berry ." the leader laughed.

He pulled out his lighter, lit it and threw it in the workshop. The workshop immediately started to burn, flames were going out of the windows. An alarm was ringing shrilly. Their mission was over, they left...

* * *

Rachel waited two hours for Finn to call, he said he would call her later. But the one who called her wasn't Finn, it was Kurt, Finn's stepbrother. She could hear his voice shaking and she immediately knew that something went bad. She had a feeling that something happened to Finn.

"Kurt, please tell me that Finn is okay!" she pleaded.

"The...the workshop burned down...a-and Finn didn't come home..." she heard him stutter.

Her legs got weak, her hands were shaking so strong that her mobile phone fell out of her hands. Finn didn't come home...the workshop burned down...Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Finn...he couldn't be dead! He couldn't! They were going to elope and marry. He just couldn't be dead!

Everything in front of her eyes went black, she broke down.


End file.
